


【白超灰蝙】二分之一 片段

by Southkkki



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:48:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22685755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Southkkki/pseuds/Southkkki
Summary: 车
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, 超蝙 - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	【白超灰蝙】二分之一 片段

Bruce喘息一声，急不可耐地开始Kal的皮带。当他将那玩意儿扒拉出来时，不由得紧张地吞咽。那种被彻底贯穿的疼痛和满足感终于回到了他的记忆里。一想到这个他也硬得发疼了。Bruce将自己松松垮垮的浴袍脱下来扔到一边，简单地舔湿手掌开始撸动Kal的阴茎。

Kal顺着Bruce的下颚线吻着，直到咬住滚烫的耳垂。他的手大力揉捏着Bruce丰满的臀肉，股缝间的湿润告诉他Bruce之前已经好好弄过自己了。

“你屁股里的水都快流到我的手上来了，”Kal笑着在Bruce颈侧留下一串吻痕。“要我关灯吗？”

Bruce哼哼着，坚决地摇了摇头：“为什么？我怕黑。”

“好吧，”Kal有些惊讶地扫了一眼他的脸，把目光停留在那两瓣水光潋滟的嘴唇上：“因为我想操你的嘴了。”

Bruce笑了，他俯身跪下，伸出舌头从囊袋一路舔到冠状沟，然后张嘴将头部含了进去，用舌头在口腔内灵活地舔弄着。Kal舒服地绷紧了大腿，他都快忘了Bruce的口活有多好。Bruce感觉到Kal温暖的手掌覆盖住了他的后脑。他明白他的意思。这怎么可能全部吞得下去？Bruce在心里翻了个白眼，但他还是想试一试。他尽量放松喉口，手掌一边在阴茎根部撸动着，一边缓缓将这个大得惊人的玩意儿往嘴里送。

Kal感觉自己顶到了Bruce的喉咙最里面。他小幅地抽动着阴茎，每次吞咽反射让那圈软肉裹上龟头的时候都能让他结结实实地爽到。

“你真是……“Kal皱着眉头赞叹，“天生的婊子。”

Bruce终于憋不住，干呕着将Kal吐出来。他呛得直咳，眼泪混着汗水顺着通红的面颊向下淌。“多谢夸赞，”Bruce哑着嗓子说，他含着泪的眼睛弯起一个漂亮的弧度，“从什么时候开始你喜欢说荤话了？”

“从什么时候开始你怕黑了？”

“从你离开我之后。”Bruce攀着Kal结实的腰试图爬起来。Kal在他屁股上打了一巴掌，捏住他的腰把放到自己腿上。Bruce柔软地滑进他的怀里，在他饱满的胸肌上咬了一口。他感觉Kal烫得惊人的老二正紧紧贴着自己的屁股。

“进来。”他的腿更分开了些，发出邀请。但他突然捉住Kal的手，“直接进。”

“你会受伤的。”

Bruce着迷地盯着Kal，其实他醉醺醺的什么都看不清，所以他只能用手去描摹那副英俊硬朗的轮廓。“不会。”

“而且会很疼。”Kal强调，他握着Bruce的大腿不让他坐进去。这是他最后一丝理智。

“嘿，”Bruce跟Kal十指相握，用屁股诱惑似的磨着Kal挺翘的前端，“要不是你正跟根棍子一样戳着我，我都要以为你阳痿了。”

Kal清澈的眼睛里翻滚起黑色的欲望，当他抬眼与Bruce对视时，Bruce不由自主地夹了下屁股。

“你别后悔，Bruce。”Kal轻轻放开了他的大腿，把性器抵在温暖的穴口，嘴角带着一丝残忍的笑。

插进来的时候Bruce一句话也说不出来了。他的脑子一片空白，他只能在嗡嗡的耳鸣声中辨认出自己尖声尖气的哭叫。Kal一口气顶进了半根，在他承受的极限前停了下来。撕裂般的疼痛一阵阵洗刷着Bruce的大脑，生理泪水瞬间砸在Kal的衬衫上，晕成暗灰色的一小圈。Kal温柔地吻着他，用戏虐般的口吻问：“第一次做吗，小处女？”

他狠狠在Bruce柔软的臀瓣上扇了几巴掌，咬着他的耳廓捅了进去。Bruce已经叫不出来了，他怀疑那根玩意儿是不是戳伤了自己的内脏。他趴在Kal的身上，死死地咬住他的肩膀，连逃的力气也没有。Kal安抚般地摸着他颤抖的后背，用x射线检查了一下被肉刃撑到极限的穴口，轻轻抽出一点性器。“先别……”Bruce倒吸一口冷气，但Kal已经又撞进来，精准地碾过他的前列腺。

激烈的快感像一针吗啡打进他的脊柱，Bruce呜咽着，夹杂着快乐的呻吟听得Kal心里痒痒的。他卡住Bruce的胯骨，抓着他一下又一下地撞进自己的高高翘起的阴茎上。Bruce的口微张着，一小节舌头无意识地露在外面，透明的唾液顺着他的嘴角流下来。Kal将他放倒在床上，压着他快速地抽送起来。Bruce又哭叫起来，手指深深抓进Kal的手臂，却连半点儿痕迹也没留下。Kal短暂地停了一下，用手包住Bruce半软的性器，配合着在后穴中的一次次深顶把Bruce榨了出来。Bruce仍然抓着Kal，他的穴肉紧紧地吸着将Kal的阴茎，高潮的极致快感让他眼前出现片片白斑。

Kal把指头上的精液抹了一点在Bruce吐着的舌头上，他搂住他瘫软的身子，慢慢将自己更深地递进去。Bruce已经完全被肏开了，他大腿内侧全是撞出的一片片青紫，腹部有几道划伤，那是Kal的皮带扣留下的勋章。Kal耐心地、规律地抽送着，直到Bruce恢复了部分意识。Bruce又呻吟起来，闭着眼寻找着Kal的嘴唇。他想要一个吻。

Kal叹了一口气。他可以一直这样肏Bruce到明天早上，但他知道怀里的人类已经筋疲力尽了。他狠狠在Bruce体内顶了数十下，然后拔了出来。肠液从红艳的穴口中滴滴答答的淌出来，弄湿了Bruce的屁股。

“老天，”Bruce看见Kal仍然硬着的阴茎，有气无力地说，“你是有什么问题吗？”

“怎么着你都觉得我有问题。”Kal这次用上了小记者略带委屈的语气，“你得帮我。”

久经情场的哥谭人只好挪了挪身子，将那根东西含进嘴里。他自虐般地将它吞得极深，但只有他知道自己有多爱这种被塞满的感觉。Kal低低地喘息着，摁住他的头抽插起来。浓密的毛发扎得Bruce的脸生疼，他努力包住牙齿不磕到嘴里的阴茎。Kal很想告诉他不那么辛苦也没关系，但他最终没有说。他真的很享受Bruce把他当成一个人类费心照顾的时候。终于Kal在身下人几番富有技巧的舔弄中射了出来。他射得很多，多到Bruce下意识地吞咽了一些下去。他想从床头抽几张纸，但Kal捂住了他的嘴，摇了摇头。Bruce看着那双强势的天蓝色眼睛，艰难地将嘴里黏稠地液体咽到胃里。

“该死。Clark，我是有多爱你才肯做这种妓女活计。”Bruce气喘吁吁地说。

“我知道。”Kal满意地把他抱起来，走向浴室。

Bruce现在感觉精液特有的腥味翻上来了。所以他搂着Kal的脖子对他撅起嘴。

“吻我，”他说。


End file.
